Regalo de Navidad
by Sekhmet Malfoy
Summary: Advertencia: Slash. Sailor Earth & Sekhmet Malfoy present: su regalito de navidad... ambientado en navidad, en un UA. Es un HPDM con mencion de RWHG y SSSB...


_**Titulo: **Regalo de Navidad_

_**Autoras:** Sailor Earth y Sekhmet Malfoy_

_**Categoría:** PG_

_**Pareja: **Harry/Draco_

_**Advertencias:** UA (universo alterno), slash ligero y personajes fuera de carácter jijijijijiji..._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen en su totalidad a J. K. Rowling aunque ya quisiéramos que lo fueran, imagínense lo que haríamos con los personajes en realidad, además de todas las regalías que obtendríamos ¬... _

_**Agradecimiento: **Un beso y un abrazo gigante para Sailor, sin ti esto no hubiese sido escrito y seguiría en mi PC sin ningún avance hasta probablemente la siguiente navidad… (si bien nos iba) U_

_**Dedicatoria: **a las lindas chicas que nos iluminan los días leyendo, escribiendo y/o traduciendo fics... en otras palabras a Sakura Snape, Di Malfoy, Ali, Maria, Sailor, Ayesha, Aura, y otros varios etc..., pero bueno... disfrútenlo y ¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!... _

_**Nota:** Las posadas son fiestas previas a la navidad, las cuales se inician a partir del 16 hasta el 24 de diciembre, en ellas se representa la huida de la Virgen y San José de los Egipcios, usualmente hay comida, piñatas, y cosas así..._

**Regalo de Navidad**

**- ¡Diablos, ¿cómo fue que me metí en esto? –** refunfuñaba un atractivo rubio de ojos grises mientras sostenía una torre de paquetes detenido en la entrada de uno de los grandes almacenes muggles del centro de Londres.

** Sé que mi madre hace esto cada año con ayuda de la señora Weasley, pero no entiendo por qué me obliga a estar allí desde temprano, y para colmo tengo que llevar obsequios.**

** Lo único que compensa todos los sacrificios es ver el ridículo de la comadreja cuando se viste de Santa y reparte los regalos al montón de duendes que tiene como sobrinos –** sonrió al recordar como dichos niños solían tirar de la barba blanca del disfraz de su amigo pelirrojo. (¿Mencionamos en algún momento que es un Universo Alterno?... pues lo es... y aquí el rubio es amigo del pecoso pelirrojo).

Estaba tan distraído refunfuñado a su suerte que no se dio cuenta que alguien detrás de él, y con algo de prisa, le empujaba, no tan ligeramente, ocasionando que sus paquetes cayeran al suelo junto con los del extraño.

**- Lo siento tanto –** escuchó como el joven se disculpaba ayudándolo a recoger sus compras **–, venia algo distraído, de verdad lo lamento.**

Iba a girar a mirarlo con una de sus glaciales miradas y a decirle que se metiera sus disculpas por... donde le cupieran, cuando se vio reflejado en un par de culpables, tímidas, hermosas y calidas esmeraldas que le miraban tiernamente, entonces se tragó sus palabras y no supo que decir.

**- ¿Estas bien? –** volvió a preguntar el chico con una dulce voz llena de preocupación que le devolvió a la realidad.

**- Si, no te preocupes – **contestó algo aturdido observando como el joven y atractivo moreno de ojos verdes le sonreía tendiéndole sus paquetes.

**- Que bien, de verdad lo lamento, es solo que acabo de volver a Londres hace unos días y aun no me ubico completamente.**

**- Debe ser un gran cambio.**

**- La verdad es que si –** contestó sonriendo amablemente el moreno antes de mirar el reloj, 8:15 p.m. **–. ¡Dios! Es tardísimo, debo irme o no llegaré a tiempo a la cena. **

**- Quizás quieras algo de ayuda, puedo llevarte a donde vas si gustas –** se ofreció el rubio, sorprendiéndose con el gesto, nunca antes había hecho algo parecido con algún extraño, ni siquiera con algún conocido.

**- No es necesario –** respondió el moreno con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas **–, pero gracias, no quisiera quitarte más el tiempo –** volvió a sonreírle el moreno haciéndose un poco hacia atrás **–. De verdad lamento las molestias, hasta luego –** agitó la mano en su dirección mientras se marchaba con la misma prisa que en un principio.

El rubio se quedó aun asimilando lo que acababa de hacer hace unos momentos, primero: le había perdonado a un adorable pero completo extraño la osadía de derribarlo junto con todas sus compras, segundo: no pudo abrir la boca excepto para tratar de saber de él, y tercero: se había ofrecido a llevarlo a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía cuando debía estar camino a la cena de navidad organizada por su madre y la mejor amiga de su madre. Suspiró, ese comportamiento se convertiría en uno de los grandes misterios de su vida, junto a la pregunta de ¿qué hacia su padrino con alguien completamente opuesto a él? ¿y por qué estaba haciendo compras entre muggles?

Bueno mejor dejar eso para después, ahora necesitaba presentarse en la honorable casa Weasley con los obsequios antes que la tanda de pequeños niños diabólicos, como lo eran los pequeños Weasley, se alteraran.

En el momento en que arribó a la Mansión Weasley fue tirado en un sofocante abrazo por parte de la matriarca del clan de pelirrojos, como era de costumbre, en cuanto Molly le vio hizo que sus hijos tomaran los paquetes encogidos que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa y lo envolvió en su abrazo de oso marca registrada, sin posibilidad de escape o de permitirle respirar adecuadamente. No sabia si alegrarse de ser bien recibido o hacer algo para que ya no fuese así.

**- Draco que alegría que hallas llegado, tu madre comenzaba a preocuparse.**

**- Lo lamento Molly, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente antes de venir.**

**- Bueno, pasa, pasa –** lo obligó a entrar sin importarle en absoluto la disculpa del rubio **–, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, Ron anda por ahí y Severus aun no llega...**

Molly continuo hablando sin embargo él ya empezaba a saludar a los otros, después de pasar algunos minutos ella ya se encontraba conversando con otros invitados olvidándose completamente de él, para su completa alegría, no era que le desagradara la mujer, el problema era que dicha señora era demasiado entusiasta para su gusto.

Su padrino ya había llegado, Severus Snape se encontraba a un lado de su flamante esposo, el siempre sonriente Sirius Black. Ya los había saludado y felicitado por el avanzado estado de embarazo Severus. Aun le carcomía la duda de ¿cómo se habían conocido y terminado juntos, pero esa era una respuesta que probablemente nunca obtendría de ellos, y como nadie mas lo sabia tendría que conformarse, por ahora, algún día lograría sonsacarle la respuesta a alguien.

Sonrió al recordar cómo los había atrapado algunos días atrás, cuando el ojiazul trataba de convencer a su pareja de dejar de hacer magia para no dañar al bebe. Sirius tenia la varita de Severus sobre su cabeza mientras este trataba de estirarse y arrebatarla de sus manos (debido a la ligera diferencia de estaturas), una tarea bastante complicada gracias a su abultado vientre, tanto así que cuando lo vieron en el marco de la puerta ambos cayeron a la alfombra, afortunadamente Sirius consiguió amortiguar el golpe a Severus.

Dejo de lado esos recuerdos cuando un par de ojos verdes llegaron a su mente, nunca antes había visto un par como esos, verde claro si, verde oscuro tal vez, incluso un verde musgo algo extraño, pero jamás un par de esmeraldas tan brillantes y calidas, suspiro derrotadamente al darse cuenta que no podía escapar de esos pensamientos, ni siquiera rodeado de conocidos.

Se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho como llamaban a la puerta, mucho menos como para notar como un joven moreno entraba por ella dándole varios paquetes a uno de los gemelos pelirrojos que lo recibieron.

**- ¡Chico, que agradable sorpresa! – **comenzó Fred sonriendo, ¿o era George?

**- Pensamos que ya no vendrías – **dijo su hermano igual de sonriente.

**- Lo lamento, es que me perdí en el centro y después fue toda una hazaña llegar a algún sitio libre de muggles y encoger los obsequios, eso junto con recordar la dirección de la casa y... – **pensó por un momento en su encuentro con un rubio despampanante en medio de Londres muggle.

**- ¿Y? **

**- Nada – **respondió sonrojándose.

**- ¿Y tus padres? –** preguntó Fred cambiando de tema, haciendo nota mental de preguntar después.

**- Tuvieron que quedarse en Kiev, parece que tienen algunos problemas. Por cierto, ¿han visto a Sirius? Tengo algo para él y para Severus.**

**- Vaya, vaya – **lo miraron suspicaces **–. ¿Regalo de compensación por faltar a su boda?**

**- Algo así –** se sonrojó, nuevamente, el chico pasando una mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

**- Están por allá, cerca de Hermione y Ronnie – **señalo a sus espaldas Fred.

**- Gracias, los veré después.**

El joven se alejo del par de pelirrojos para acercarse a otro que cargaba a un pequeño niño castaño de ojos azules y pecas de aproximadamente 2 años.

**- Harry, que bueno que viniste – **saludo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano.

**- ¡Ron, que gusto verte! – **sonrió respondiendo al gesto de su amigo en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

**- Harry, creímos que no llegarías nunca – **dijo con una sonrisa la castaña mientras le abrazaba.

**- Y yo creí que no lo haría – **contestó respondiendo al abrazo.

**- ¿Cuándo volviste? – **pregunto el pelirrojo acomodando nuevamente al pequeño entre sus brazos.

**- Hace dos días, pero no había podido salir de casa hasta tener algo de orden allí – **observando como el pequeño niño lo miraba con algo de curiosidad dijo sonriéndole para darle confianza **–. Hola Andy, ¿no piensas saludar a tu tío Harry?**

El chico pareció recordarlo, porque de inmediato le tendió los brazos para que lo cargase, mientras sonreía mostrando un par de huecos entre sus dientes.

**- Yo diría que si – **rió la castaña mirando como Harry abrigaba en un abrazo al único Weasley castaño.

**- Me alegra saber que no me ha olvidado después de la visita que nos hicieron el año pasado.**

**- Tiene una buena memoria, tan buena como la de Mione. Solo espero que no comience con los libros demasiado pronto – **fastidio amistosamente Ron a su esposa.

Los tres rieron al comentario llamando la atención de varios de los presentes que solo sonrieron a la imagen, incluido cierto rubio que reconoció de inmediato al ojiverde.

Draco dirigió su vista hacia su amigo Ron que reía junto con el motivo de sus erráticos pensamientos. No pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre la presencia del joven en el lugar, pero esa era una buena oportunidad para presentarse debidamente. Así que, tomando un respiro comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo, al cual también acababan de unirse su padrino y su esposo.

Pudo ver como el chico prácticamente se arrojaba a los brazos de Sirius y como este devolvía el gesto revolviendo su cabello aun más, para después hacer lo mismo con su padrino, solo que de una manera un poco mas recatada.

**- ¿Cuándo nacerá? –** le escuchó preguntar observando como rozaba delicadamente el abultado estomago de su padrino.

**- Para finales de Enero, espero – **respondió Severus sonriendo ligeramente, es decir todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a sonreír.

**- ¿Y saben qué será?**

**- No, queremos que sea sorpresa – **respondió esta vez un sonriente Sirius abrazando a su pareja y acariciando su vientre amorosamente...

**- Me apuesto unas chocolatinas a que será un niño – **guiñó un ojo en dirección de Sirius.

Sirius pareció gustoso de que otro pensara como él, mientras Severus solo medio sonrió ante la felicidad de su pareja que seguramente ya estaba pensando en comprarle su primera escoba o en decorar su habitación con pequeñas snitchs, bludgers, escobas, animales y algunas otras cosas extrañas que solo podían salir de la mente del infame Sirius Black.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa el moreno decidió hacer algo que casi había olvidado. Saco su varita de entre sus ropas junto con una pequeña caja, apunto la varita a la caja para desencogerla y se la extendió a la pareja de morenos.

**- Olvide dárselos en cuanto los vi – **sonrió disculpándose **–. Esto es mi obsequio y disculpa por no haber asistido a la boda.**

**- Gracias, aunque sabíamos que no llegarías en cuanto Albus dijo que estabas en Egipto junto con Bill –** dijo Sev recibiendo el paquete.

**- Oh si, Bill me dio una mano con... – **se estremeció ligeramente recordando los problemas que tuvieron con el traslado de algunas reliquias egipcias ya que estas al parecer estaban malditas **–, pero no vinimos a hablar de trabajo sino a celebrar – **termino recuperando la sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Ron noto a su rubio amigo, el cual estaba a espaldas de Harry, por lo cual este no lo había visto.

**- Draco que bien que estas aquí, así podré presentarte de una vez por todas a Harry.**

Este se giro y se quedó sorprendido de ver al chico rubio con quien había tropezado hacia unas cuantas horas. Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir o hacer absolutamente nada, para completa diversión de Severus, que noto la incomodidad de estos, y para sorpresa del resto.

Hermione decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

**- ¿Se conocen? –** preguntó aturdida.

**- Algo así – **respondió Draco en lo que Harry recordaba como articular palabras.

**- Mione, ¿recuerdas que te comente sobre el pequeño accidente que tuve? – **sonrió el ojiverde, sonrojado y con algo de pena, mientras señalaba al rubio con la cabeza.

**- ¿Fue él? – **volvió a preguntar sorprendida mirando de uno al otro, mientras el resto seguía sin comprender.

**- Señora Weasley seria tan amable de explicar qué esta pasando aquí –** interrogó Severus arqueando una ceja en su dirección, completamente divertido a estas alturas.

Cuando esta comenzó a explicar lo sucedido a su esposo y a la otra pareja lo ocurrido se olvidaron de los jóvenes. Harry siendo el mas tímido de los dos no sabia como comenzar un conversación con Draco, sin embargo este le ahorro el mal rato al presentarse.

**- Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy – **dijo extendiendo su mano.

**- Harry, Harry Potter, es un placer – **contestó extendiendo a su vez la mano para tomar la ofrecida, era mas difícil hablar ahora que los otros no los tomaban en cuenta, o por lo menos eso creían porque Severus no perdía detalle alguno de ambos **–. Ron me había hablado de ti.**

**- Ya veo, así que, ¿tenemos amigos en común?**

**- Eso parece.**

**- Conoces a mi padrino y a su esposo según entiendo –** ante la mirada confundida del Harry aclaro **–, Severus.**

**- Ah, pues si, lo conozco por Sirius y mis padres –** respondió con un poco mas de confianza **–. Sirius es mi padrino...**

Iniciaron una agradable conversación olvidándose de los otros invitados. Poco a poco la confianza fluía entre ellos, contaban anécdotas y reían de algún comentario sarcástico del rubio, todo ello ante la atenta y diabólica mirada de un merodeador y un profesor de pociones.

**- ¿Ves lo que yo veo? – **le susurró Severus al oído.

**- Por supuesto, amor – **respondió a su vez Sirius **– y no me molestaría que Draco pasara a ser un Potter.**

**- O que Potter pasar a ser un Malfoy –** rebatió el otro, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de su esposo.

**- Discutiremos después los apellidos, ahora hay que tomar medidas drásticas para unir a esos dos.**

**- ¿Drásticas?**

**- Por supuesto, solo obsérvalos –** Severus hizo lo que se le pidió, viendo como ambos chicos, que anteriormente charlaban ahora estaban en silencio, sonrojados y tratando de evitar la mirada del otro **–. Necesitan ayuda, y urgente.**

**- Ahora vengo –** le dijo Sirius.

**- ¿A dónde vas?**

**- A realizar unos cambios en el entretenimiento de la noche – **y tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios, dejó a Severus para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los gemelos Weasley.

Severus sonrió ante el brillo malicioso de esos tres y las continuas miradas que lanzaban hacia Draco y Harry.

Oh si, esa noche sería inolvidable.

**- ¡¡Hora de la piñata! –** gritó Fred, siendo coreado por su gemelo y el pequeño Andy.

**- Vamos todos afuera – **apoyó el señor Weasley, quien le ofreció el brazo de forma galante a Molly y Narcisa, quienes gustosas y alegadas aceptaron el ofrecimiento.

**- Andando chicos – **Hermione empujó a Harry y Draco instándolos a salir.

Salieron al jardín dispuestos a darle de palos a una piñata y divertirse un rato. En cuanto salieron, Harry notó un agregado nuevo al patio de la Madriguera. Sobre ellos, como si formara un sol, había una enorme piñata de brillantes colores, siete picos rodeaban la circunferencia central. Draco lanzó una mirada de aprensión a los gemelos, en carne propia había probado las bromas de esos dos, y la mayoría de esas veces no habían sido agradables… por no decir que ninguna lo había sido.

**- Bien, el juego es así, cada uno de nosotros pasará a pegarle a la piñata, pero antes se le vendarán los ojos y se le dará un par de vueltas, todo con la intención de desorientarlo. Quien rompa la piñata dejará libre a los pequeños obsequios que hay en ella – **informó uno de los gemelos.

**- George – **lo llamó su madre.

**- Prometemos que no será nada irreparable.**

**- Fred – **advirtió al otro gemelo.

**- Sólo será una broma, madre, no habrá muchos heridos.**

**- ¡Sirius!**

Molly estaba dispuesta a dar una cátedra sobre el mal ejemplo que eran para Andy, cuando George ya tenía frente a la piñata a Andy, mientras Fred le vendaba los ojos para luego darle un palo de madera forrado de papel multicolor

**- ¿Preparado? – **le preguntó Fred al pequeño, quien asintió inseguro** – Bien.**

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia su gemelo, integrándose a la comitiva que rodeaba la piñata para iniciar el canto.

**- _Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino, porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino. ¡Se acabó!_**

Andy apenas y había dado un par de golpes a la piñata cuando se había levantado la venda dejando libre un ojo, teniendo una vista parcial intentó de nueva cuenta pegarle con un poco más de emoción. En cuanto terminó la canción regresó con una enorme sonrisa a los brazos de su madre.

**- Ahora toca el turno de los mayorcitos – **informó George después de que los niños habían pasado, sin resultados exitosos al intentar romper la piñata pero con enormes sonrisas al lograr arrancar algunos de los conos de papel que adornaban la olla de barro.

El primero en pasar fue Ron, tras vendarle los ojos y darle tantas vueltas hasta que el pobre pelirrojo no pudiera mantener el equilibrio, lo dejaron frente a la piñata para luego comenzar a cantar nuevamente.

El mareado pelirrojo se balanceaba de un lado a otro sin llegar siquiera a rozar la piñata que permanecía estática. Finalmente, la canción terminó sin que la tocara una sola vez ante las risas y abucheos del resto.

Luego tocó el turno a Hermione, obteniendo los mismos resultados que su esposo. Sirius fue el siguiente, sólo que él fue más listo e hizo lo mismo que Andy. Fue demasiado gracioso ver al alto, imponente y mareado Sirius Black con un solo ojo vendado persiguiendo una piñata que parecía bailar cha cha cha. Sobra decir que algunos pelirrojos y moreno ya estaban tirados en el césped a causa de la risa.

Severus denegó la oferta, pues no quería arriesgarse a que el mareo provocará alguna nausea o peor, que cayera y pudiera lastimar a su bebé, así que fue el turno de Draco, quien, con toda la elegancia y dignidad que pudo reunir, dada la bochornosa situación, permitió que le vendaran los ojos y le dieran vueltas hasta marearlo.

Sintiendo que el mundo de pronto había oscurecido y le daba por bailar rumba, trató de mantenerse erguido sosteniendo el palo de madera, tras una bocanada de aire frío se precipitó al peor ridículo de su vida. Dicho y hecho, la piñata ahora parecía tener mente propia, pues cada golpe que intentaba asestarle Draco lo esquivaba con eficacia, provocando que el rubio estuviera a punto de caer en repetidas ocasiones ante su propio bochorno.

El último en pasar fue Harry, quien tras los primeros pasos para pasar a pegarle al dicho objeto que flotaba sobre él, estaba tan mareado como si hubiera tomado toda la reserva de Wisky de fuego de Hagrid, aunque tal vez eso era lo que le daba, o bien, equilibrio, o bien, era la maldita suerte que nunca le dejaba, ya que para sorpresa de todos fue él quien terminó por romper la piñata ante la mirada divertida e ilusionada de quienes lo rodeaban.

Todos se abalanzaron ante la lluvia de dulces que caían de ella, todos menos Harry quien luchaba por quitarse la venda de los ojos y ver algo sin sus gafas.

En cuanto algunos tuvieron un montón de dulces, estos comenzaron a brillar para sorpresa de todos.

**- ¿Qué demonios? –** preguntó Draco.

Y como si sólo necesitaran que alguien hablara, los dulces dejaron de brillar, para comenzar a explotar. Uno a uno estalló, lanzando desde harina, confeti, lazos de papel…

**- ¡¡Aaayyyy! – **gritó Ron al mismo tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro, intentando huir de un par de arañas con patines que le perseguían por todo el patio.

El confeti se adhería al rostro de alguno, mientras los lazos de papel se comportaban como látigos con vida, dándole de nalgadas a un sonrojado Severus, amarrando a Andy o bien, formando lindos moños alrededor de los cuellos de Narcisa y Molly.

Un lazo que al parecer tenía complejo de serpiente se deslizó por el césped enlazando los tobillos de Harry, quien, hasta ese momento, estaba intentando huir de aquél caos, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó sobre algo blando que ante el golpe pronunció un **_"Ow"._**

**- Harry… –** la voz vino desde el colchón que amortiguó su caída **– creo que esta es la segunda vez que me tiras.**

El moreno se sonrojó al notar que su "colchón" no era otro que Draco Malfoy, sonrojado, intentó ponerse en pie, pero al hacerlo, la parte inferior de su cuerpo rozó la misma parte del cuerpo bajó él, provocando que electricidad corriera por su cuerpo. Sonrojados y temerosos, ninguno se atrevía a moverse.

La cercanía era perturbadora, el calor se expandía a través de cada célula, de alguna manera sin llegar a ser asqueroso, sino más bien, un poco perturbador pero a la vez confortable.

Los alientos se mezclaban, y las miradas se perdían en los ojos del otro, sumergiéndose en un estado casi hipnótico, aislándose y olvidando al resto del mundo, solo estaban ellos dos, solo ellos…

**- ¡¡Bolita! –** gritaron los gemelos antes de arrojarse sobre Harry, uno sobre otro, causando que el rubio y el moreno casi se les salieran los pulmones por la garganta.

**- Boita, boita – **gritaba Andy antes de aferrarse a la pierna de uno de sus tíos, según él, imitándolos.

**- Demo… ios… Weas… leys – **balbuceó Draco, su piel normalmente pálida, tornándose morada **– no… puedo…**

**- ¡George, Fred! ¡Quítense ahora mismo! ¡El pobre Draco se esta asfixiando! – **gritó Molly quien corría hacia el lugar seguida de Arthur, mientras Narcisa levitaba a los gemelos y a Harry con muy poco tacto, permitiendo así que el rubio pudiera respirar.

El momento se había roto de la manera más bochornosa posible, pero eso no era un impedimento para Sirius Black, o no, se aseguraría que su ahijado consiguiera al menos una cita con Draco, si o si.

**- Será mejor entrar a casa y cenar antes de Santa Claus llegue a repartir los regalos – **ante las palabras del Señor Weasley, Ron no pudo evitar que sus orejas se sonrojaran, pues bien sabía que era la indirecta para alistarse.

Todos entraron a La Madriguera para degustar las delicias de la cena, que fue amenizada por las bromas de los gemelos y Sirius junto con los acertados y ocasionales comentarios mordaces de Severus.

Llegada casi la media noche, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños provenientes de la chimenea, intrigados y divertidos, se acercaron a la Sala, sentándose cómodamente en espera del espectáculo que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, los ruidos extraños no paraban, la ceniza caía, y Santa no aparecía.

Minutos después, todos observaban con incredulidad lo que sobresalía del interior de la chimenea:

Unas botas negras con adornos blancos.

**- ¿Quién llenó la chimenea de paja? – **se escuchó desde dentro de la chimenea.

Un minuto de silencio, y luego un estallido de carcajadas.

**- ¿Parece ser que Santa esta atorado? – **murmuró uno de los gemelos entre risas.

– **Espero que ninguno de ustedes tenga que ver en esto – **dijo la Señora Weasley dirigiéndose a los gemelos y Sirius que reían a carcajadas. En cuanto Molly dijo esas palabras, los tres pararon de reír, e inmediatamente sus rostros se transformaron en la inocencia personificada.

**- ¿Cómo crees que nosotros atoraríamos a Santa en la chimenea? – **preguntó Sirius fingiéndose dolido **– Soy un adulto, ya no hago esas cosas.**

**- Pues si eres un adulto compórtate como tal, anda y ayuda a Santa a salir de ahí.**

A regañadientes Sirius se acomodó en el interior de la chimenea. Tras un rato de estudio, estiró las manos hasta encontrar que la paja se acumulaba al rededor del cinturón negro, así que ahí fue donde comenzó a mover las manos.

**- ¿Qué haces? –** preguntó Santa.

**- Tratando de sacarte.**

Un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo le hizo sonreír y continuó con su tarea. El hollín caía sobre su hermoso rostro haciéndolo estornudar de vez en cuando, pero no desistió de la tarea pues los sollozos de Andy pidiendo sacar a Santa no se lo permitían.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Santa se desatoró, en medio de una bocanada de humo gris y el tintineo de los cascabeles del traje, cayendo directo sobre Sirius.

**- ¿Auch? – **corearon los gemelos haciendo un mueca de dolor.

Santa y Sirius levantaron el rostro solo para ver a Severus con la varita en alto.

**- ¿Recuerdan que son magos? – **preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Ambos enrojecieron para luego levantarse para salir de la reducida chimenea, sacudiendo el hollín de sus ropas.

Había algo extraño en ese Santa, además de estar manchado de hollín y era que su barba blanca, era en realidad pelirroja. Hecho que no paso desapercibido para un pequeño de inteligentes ojos azules.

**- ¿Mami, por qué Santa no tiene la barba blanca como en el cuento? – **dijo Andy inocentemente, provocando la risa divertida del resto de los invitados.

**- Lo que pasa es que Santa esta probando un nuevo tinte para el cabello – **murmuro Sirius recuperando su sonrisa y haciendo reír aun mas al resto que se divertía a expensas del abochornado Santa, que en ese momento ya tenia la cara del mismo color que su barba.

Aun entre risas, el avergonzado Mr. Claus tomo su costal y tratando de quitarle el hierro al asunto comenzó a repartir los presentes iniciando con el pequeño Andy.

Uno a uno todos recibieron un obsequio, desde un pequeño oso de peluche hasta los clásicos jerseys Weasley que Molly solía tejer con cariño, pasando por los ocasionales libros de pociones o transformaciones e incluso el practico manual de Travesuras que Sirius le entrego a los Gemelos discretamente.

Poco a poco las conversaciones comenzaron a variar o a terminar, los niños a dormir, y los invitados a despedirse, por lo que aquellos que no eran cercanos a la cercana se fueron dejando solo a los Weasley, Malfoy, a los Black o Snape ('Black' si se le preguntaba a Sirius o 'Snape' si quien respondía era Severus) y al único Potter presente.

**- Creo que es hora de ir a dormir – **sugirió la Señora Weasley al ver a Andy dormido en los brazos de su padre, quien gracias a Merlín ya se había quitado el disfraz de Santa.

**- Eso es buena idea, Sev ya esta cansado – **apoyo Sirius notando los ocultos bostezos de su pareja.

**- ¿Quién dices que esta cansado Black? – **miro amenazante al ojiazul, o hubiera sido amenazante si no estuviera bostezando en ese momento.

**- Todos saben donde están sus habitaciones así que a dormir – **concluyo el señor Weasley guiando a todos fuera de la habitación, sin notar que Severus, quien iba justo al final de la comitiva con su esposo, tomaba discretamente su varita provocando que a cierto rubio se le cayera su obsequio causando que retrazara. Su marido que si había notado el movimiento sonrió viendo como su ahijado se agachaba a ayudar al rubio y colaboro entusiastamente dirigiendo un hechizo hacia el marco de la puerta que brillo fugazmente. Se miraron, miraron a los jóvenes en la habitación, miraron a la puerta y saliendo compartiendo una maliciosa mirada, esperarían por los resultados a la mañana siguiente.

Harry, quien había visto que el rubio perdía el paquete se agacho por el, y tomó el regalo justo al mismo tiempo que Draco lo hacia. Provocando que sus manos se rozaran suavemente y un nuevo corrientazo de electricidad los atravesara.

**- Lo siento – **murmuro el moreno notando la cercanía entre ambos y sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban por enésima vez en ese día.

**- No hay problema – **sonrió el Malfoy sintiendo la incomodidad del otro mientras se levantaban.

**- Será… será mejor ir a dormir, todos se marcharon ya – **musito Harry aun incomodo por la cercanía del rubio.

**- Te acompaño, apuesto que a todos se les olvido indicarte una habitación.**

**- Eso creo, debe ser por lo tarde y lo cansados que estaban todos, después de la piñata seria mucho pedir que alguien tuviese energías – **rió el ojiverde recordando los desmanes de los gemelos, haciendo reír a Draco también.

**- Si, lo chicos son increíbles, aunque eso no quita que sus bromas sean humillantes – **rieron nuevamente caminando hacia la puerta.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral y quisieron seguir caminando no pudieron, había una barrera que se le impedía el paso.

**- Matare a los gemelos – **mascullo Draco, tocando la barrera un poco, cada vez que intentaba empujarla esta se movía junto con él y volvía poco después al mismo lugar.

**- ¿Crees que fueron ellos? – **pregunto Harry habiendo lo mismo del otro lado de la barrera y el rubio le dirigió una mirada que gritaba a los cuatro viento 'Son los gemelos, ¿bromeas?' y el moreno desvió la mirada apenado** – De acuerdo, pregunta tonta. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?**

**- No lo se – **ambos continuaron buscando una salida, sacaron su varitas y dirigieron hechizos hacia la barrera, nada. Incluso Harry lanzo un hechizo que le habían enseñado los rompedores de maldiciones mientras estaba en Egipto para ver si funcionaba y la barrera no se movió. Frustrado, levanto la mirada al techo y…

**- Oh, oh…**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? – **le pregunto el otro, a lo cual el, nuevamente sonrojado, ojiverde solo señalo al marco de la puerta** – ¡Mierda! ¡Muérdago mágico! – **y también se sonrojo.

Muérdago mágico, solo una cosa se podía hacer en esa situación, pues cuando una persona se quedaba atrapada bajo el no podía moverse del lugar hasta que otra persona pase también y entonces... si querían romper el hechizo del muérdago, deberían besarse.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, no se miraban directamente y aun estaban sonrojados, no era que no quisieran besarse, el problema era que no sabían si el otro querría hacerlo.

**- Esto es estúpido, no nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí solo porque tenemos que besarnos. ¿O te molesta mucho? – **farfullo suavemente Draco.

**- ¿Eh? – **fue lo único que atino a decir un sorprendido Harry, hasta que sus miradas se toparon – **Yo no... – **se detuvo ante la imposibilidad de apartar la mirada de Draco.

Las dulces esmeraldas se perdieron en los ojos chispeantes diamantes del otro, y en ese momento las palabras sobraron, sus miradas lo dijeron todo, Draco se acerco un poco más y coloco sus manos a los lados de la cintura de Harry, atrayéndolo en un plácido abrazo.

El moreno acerco ligeramente su rostro al del otro respirando el tibio aliento del rubio, mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se embriagaba en sus hechizantes ojos plateados, los cuales nunca se desviaron de los suyos.

Estuvieron así un momento, sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso, tan solo disfrutando de la calidez de los brazos del otro, y la magia que creían perdida mientras se encontraban en una posición igual de familiar en el patio de los Weasley volvió.

Draco tomo de la barbilla a Harry, tratando de acercarlo a su rostro suavemente sin romper la magia del momento. Harry dándose cuenta de lo que quería, se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios del ojigris sobre los suyos, para instantes después sentir una traviesa lengua rozar su labios en una muda invitación a jugar con su propia lengua. Una invitación que el acepto dejándose guiar nuevamente.

Se besaron sin prisa, pausadamente, Draco refreno el impulso que le instaba a explorar la boca al otro con urgencia, sintiendo que lo mejor seria tomar solo lo que le permitiera, algo le decía que lo mejor seria así, que si quería tener algo con Harry sería mejor tomarlo con calma y definitivamente quería algo mas que simple sexo con él.

El apacible ritmo del beso hizo a Harry saber que había encontrado justo lo que buscaba, que estar en los brazos del rubio era su lugar, que jamás se había sentido así con nadie y definitivamente quería quedarse ahí, de preferencia para siempre, pero ya que eso no podía ser comenzó a alejarse lentamente para que el rubio no lo tomara como un rechazo de su parte.

Se separaron poco a poco recuperando la respiración, abrieron los ojos para poder mirarse en los ojos del otro sin separarse totalmente, encajaban tan bien juntos.

**- El muérdago se fue – **sentenció Harry con una linda sonrisa adornando sus, ahora, rojos e hinchados labios.

- **Si... Deberíamos ir a dormir ahora.**

**- Yo… yo... – **no sabiendo como decirle que se había sentido tan bien, tan correcto y quería que hubiese un 'nosotros'.

**- Lo sé – **de alguna forma supo lo que Harry sentíay sonrió** –, pero seria mejor ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde. Te acompañare a tu habitación. Y hablaremos por la mañana – **y le beso ligeramente mientras acariciaba su ruborizada mejilla.

Se separaron totalmente pero sin alejarse demasiado, Draco tomo la mano de Harry en la suya y lo guió escaleras arriba, rumbo a las habitaciones de huéspedes, olvidándose por completo los obsequios pues había algo mas importante en ese momento para él.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo un moreno ojiazul sonreía grandemente comenzando la danza de la victoria, no podía esperar hasta mañana para poder contarle a su pareja, parecía que sus medidas drásticas iban a conseguir algo más que una cita, tal vez ahora si podía comenzar a apostar con su esposo si seria Draco Potter o Harry Malfoy.

Esta iba a ser una Feliz y muy divertida navidad…

**Fin**

Feliz navidad y pásenselo genial con la familia.

Esperamos que lo hallan disfrutado. Se hallan divertido y tal vez hasta suspirado.

Comentarios ya saben donde…


End file.
